


Best Boyfriend

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your cramps come with a vengeance, waking you up from a dead sleep, and you just remember as you’re rushing to the bathroom that you forgot to restock your tampon supply. </p><p>“Hey, Scott!” you shout from the bathroom, and no sooner do the words leave your mouth that a brunet male with a crooked jaw pokes his head around the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt on tumblr:
> 
>  _lbr tho scott mccall would buy you tampons at 2am and probably get like four different types because ‘you didn’t specify and i saw on all those ads that you need to be super comfortable during your time of the month i know i like to be’_ \- [whatbethsays](http://whatbethsays.tumblr.com/post/106785296517/lbr-tho-scott-mccall-would-buy-you-tampons-at-2am)
> 
>  _And he’d leach your pain away and just snuggle the hell out of you an let you watch sappy movies and he’d spoken feed you ice cream._ \- [dylankeahumaliklogan](http://dylankeahumaliklogan.tumblr.com/post/123086018988/whatbethsays-lbr-tho-scott-mccall-would-buy-you)
> 
> originally posted [here](http://puppyfacedbrokenboys.tumblr.com/post/123094458526/dylankeahumaliklogan-whatbethsays-lbr)

Your cramps come with a vengeance, waking you up from a dead sleep, and you just remember as you’re rushing to the bathroom that you forgot to restock your tampon supply. 

“Hey, Scott!” you shout from the bathroom, and no sooner do the words leave your mouth that a brunet male with a crooked jaw pokes his head around the door.

“I’m on it!” he says with a smile and blows you a kiss before he’s off, feet thudding down the stairs and you can’t hear the door, but you hear the car start up as he backs out of the driveway.

You smile to yourself, and decide that sitting on the toilet while you wait will kill your back even more, so you opt to soak in a hot bath while you want for Scott to get back.

You lay back in the water with a sigh and let the warmth soak into your skin, loosing your muscles as you hold the shower head over your abdomen to let the water hit that spot in particular.

You’re almost nodding off when Scott comes back, running up the stairs and rapping his knuckles on the door. He calls your name and asks if he can come in.

“Yeah,” you say and your eyes widen and your heart swells with affection as you take in the multiple boxes in his arms that he dumps in the sink. 

“There’s so many boxes, I didn’t know what kind… so I bought them all.”

You laugh fondly, shaking your head. “You should have called me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. And I got you Midol, because all those commercials say it’s the best thing. And I got you chocolate and ice cream, your favorite comfort food so that you’re comfortable, you know. The commercials say you should be comfortable… I always want to be comfortable during my time and I want you to be too,” he rambles, and then his face lights up. “Oh! And I got you this cool, fluffy robe that was soft… it had little wolves on it, see?”

You beam at him and motion him to come over to you can give him a kiss. “Thank you so much, you’re seriously the best!” You sigh, and he kisses you on the forehead as you lay back in the tub.

“This is nothing compared to what you go through. It seriously sucks.” He kisses you one more time and then grabs a towel from the cabinet. “Here’s a towell. I’m going to let you relax and… do your thing, and then we can cuddle, if you want.”

“And eat ice cream?” you question with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“If you’ll let me,” he says with a grin back.

You shrug and say, “I’ll think about it,” but you both know you’re lying.

You stay in the bath for a few more minutes before you get out and get yourself situated. Scott must have grabbed you some fresh pajamas while your eyes were closed in relaxation and you smile again. He really is the best person anyone could ask for. And that is amplified by the sight you see when you walk back into your bedroom.

Scott has moved the pillows on the bed to form a little nest, and he waits for you with open arms. “C’mere.”

You giggle and get in bed, and he immediately wraps his arms around you. “Did you think about sharing?”

You drop a kiss on his cheek with a smile. “Yes, and you can even have the first bite!”

He grins back at you and take a bite from the container in his hand as you snuggle in his side. Then he makes a point to shove the newly scooped spoon into your face to feed you. You roll your eyes a little, but your heart pounds in happiness as you moan softly at how good cookie dough taste.

On top of it all, Scott has thrown in your favorite movie and you guys both snuggle and eat ice cream with his arms around you. His hand somehow makes it’s way down to your stomach, his thumb rubbing soft circles softly, and you only notice when the pressure lessens a bit. But sure enough, as you look down, you can see the faint black veins shooting up his arms.

“Scott,” you say softly and he looks at you. “You don’t have to.”

He shrugs, making your head bob where it’s been resting on his shoulder. “What good is having the ability if I don’t use it… besides, I hate seeing you in pain.”

His eyes are so dark and round, and so full of affection you don’t have the heart to tell him to stop. It’s his puppy eyes, even when he doesn’t try. Plus, the Midol isn’t going to kick in until later anyway, so why not? If he wants to, then why shouldn’t you?

You fall asleep soon after, lulled by the rhythm of his breathing and the absence of pain.


End file.
